BBRae Drabbles
by Team Cloverred
Summary: Short and sweet Fics for your bbrae fans.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid afternoon in Titans Tower and Raven was meandering around the kitchen wondering what she should eat. Opening the fridge her eyes scanned the rather empty shelves. She sighed clicking her tongue as she looked around Cy was working on the computer Wi-Fi. It had been a bit spotty the last few days. Raven opened a drawer before quickly shutting it. The smell was rancid. "Azar something died in there." She mumbled to herself her nose scrunched up. She sighed a bit dramatically even for her. Tossing a look to Cy. "What did you eat?" She asked.

"A triple meat sandwich with pizza sauce smothered in hot cheese." He replied, shoving a large bite in his mouth.

She didn't even try to hide a gag. She tapped the counter looking off to the side. Last night meal came to mind. "Are there anymore chocolate chip waffles?" She inquired turning back to the fridge.

"I have no idea where they keep that vegan crap." He gagged back.

Raven scowled. "That food last night was Gars?" This surprised Raven seeing how she thought they were just the normal waffles they always had.

"Yup. He made it all himself." He said as he again shoved an impossible amount of sandwich in his mouth. This man was always hungry. It often got him and Beast Boy compared to a set of cartoon characters that loved food.

Raven sighed. "Where is that green grass stain?"

"I believe the shower." He took another bite. "Should be out soon." He shrugged his mouth full of food.

Raven stood and promptly walked out of the room. Still in shock that the delicious golden fluffy waffles were actually Gars she wandered right up to the bathroom.

* * *

She slid the door open and walked into the steam filled room. Condensation covered everything as she stepped forward and pulled the curtain back. Looked right at his face she ignored the obvious fact that he was naked. Things like this didn't bother her while most found it embarrassing she was well aware of human anatomy, both male and female. The girl was brilliant and such things as seeing Beast Boy's green ass seemed trivial. Anything he had she had already seen long ago.

"Are we out..." she started speaking at high volume over the running water.

"AHHHHH! Dude!" He screeched grabbing for the curtain. His green eyes watching her face as his face turned a deep shade of purple.

"Stop screaming..." She replied. She stood her ground not backing up. "It's just me." She said matter factually. Like that was supposed to somehow make this any better or less awkward.

"Yeah a beautiful woman staring at my naked body in the shower..." He shifted. His face a deep shade of purple as he held the curtain in front of his legs, the water splashing onto the floor as the curtain could no longer hold it back. "This couldn't wait five minutes?"

She shook her head disagreeing with his statement. "It's fine I've seen worst." She said not concerned, "Are we out of chocolate chip waffles?"

"I'm that bad to look at huh...? They are on second self in the fridge behind the milk." He grunted out hoping this meant she would go away and they could pretend that this never happened. Although that would be very difficult.

She shifted hearing his words. "You're not the string bean you use to be. Thank you." And with that she left. As if it was no big deal, and that she was well aware that his entire body was green. And that he had some time ago shifted from boy to man.

* * *

Garfield came down five minutes later dressed and opening the fridge. His hair was still wet and hanging in his face as he sighed, his body showing that he was still somewhat embarrassed. His mind playing over and over the exchange that had happened just a few minutes before.

Raven was eating her waffles happily and sipping tea.

"Seriously... You couldn't have waited?" He wasn't sure whether that was said more to himself or he was actually directing it at her.

Raven looked up confused. "There's one more in the microwave." She replied using her fork to point in that direction.

He shook his head. "Not what I meant." He huffed off getting himself a bottle of water.

"Waited for what?" Raven asked as Cyborg looked up listening to the two. Their drama always seemed more interesting.

"Me to get out of the shower. I don't barge in on you!" He commented first sheepishly then kind of defensively.

Cyborg was now gaping at them. Raven studied him closely, did he really just say that? Did this mean what he thought. "Actually, I do recall you coming in to pee while I was in the tub." She said. It had been years before when they both were younger and very immature.

"You were in there for like two hours...I thought you'd teleported out...I said I was sorry. I didn't look in the tub now did I?" He was clearly frustrated. This was something that struck a chord with the green man.

Raven sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't know it would bother you so much." She was surprised he actually was this upset. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I was naked... And..." He sighed. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh well I mean I have thought about you coming to see him in the shower but it wasn't about waffles. Or you said my body wasn't the worst thing you have ever seen.' Maybe coming from her, that was a compliment but he didn't think he looked that bad.

Cy took this opportunity to speak up. "He finds you attractive and himself inadequate." He was adding fuel to the fire, and he knew it. But he felt this was the only way to get both of his best friends to stop being utterly ridiculous and just admit how they felt. He took a sip of his soda, his sandwich long gone.

Raven dropped her fork and it landed with loud clatter on her plate. She stared at him in disbelief. After a long silence, she found her voice. "I'm sorry I walked in without permission."

Gar looked at Cyborg in disbelief as his words sunk into his head. He had told him those things in confidence and here he was just blabbing them to the person he least wanted to know. "It's okay, sorry I freaked out..."

"You never mentioned anything like that." She whispered softer.

"That I'm not very confident?" he asked softly.

Raven picked up her unfinished plate and put it in the sink. The waffles she had wanted so bad just minutes before seemed less appetizing. Food really wasn't on her mind. She needed to process this new information. He sighed. Shit now things were awkward. Cyborg sighed. "You two are so infuriating."

Gar looked to him. "Oh, and what did you want us to do?"

"Admit your love and start making out?" He suggested loud enough that both him and Raven could hear even though she had walked up the stairs and out the door.

Gar looked at him as he sighed. "She wouldn't want anything to do with me anyways man." Cyborg rolled his eyes as he stood and left out the main doors. Raven hadn't left but was lurking in the doorway and heard everything. She reappeared looking at him. "Why do you think that?" She questioned from the top of the stairs.

"Think what?" he asked sheepishly.

"That I wouldn't be interested in you? Am I really that mean?" He swore he heard hurt hidden in her voice.

"NO! It's just because you're beautiful and you just saw me naked and the best you could say was you seen worse." He sighed his hand in his now half-dry hair.

"So, I should have said... good lord bone me?" She retorted.

"No...I don't know Rae…" He had a blush and a curious look on his face... "I would have." He said honestly. He knew that if it had been him, he would have taken a peak. But she was all business with something so intimate.

Raven felt her face flush. As she rolled her eyes. "How about you asked me out on a date like a normal person?" She snapped.

"Because I'm green... And can hardly get you to sit next to me without something to piss you off." He fought back.

"You never know." She said in her monotone voice. "If You never ask."

He looked up at her from her spot on the stairs. "Fine... Raven... Would you go out with me?"

"Yes, can we go to the museum?" She blatantly.

"Uh, sure... And dinner?" He was feeling slightly confused. Maybe he had slipped in the shower and hit his head. Perhaps he was dreaming this all.

"Okay. Friday?" She almost smiled.

"Okay. Sounds perfect. 3? So we have time in the museum?" He knew her favorite closed early.

Nodding her head she looked at him. "I'm sorry about walking in on you, I really didn't know."

"It's okay really... This ended better than I could imagine." He smiled that one fanged grin he always had.

She had a faint smile. "I never knew you could cook so well."

"I had to learn, otherwise I'd starve to death here." He stated honestly.

She chuckled softly and then turned. "Excuse me but I need to meditate thank you for the food."

"Anytime. Next time I cook for myself I'll make you some too." He said watching her walk away.


	2. Confessions Part 1

Raven stared down at the ground tears rolling down her had just made the biggest fool of herself in front of the entire team. No one quite knew what to say, and the silence in the air was suffocating her. Some even just kept their eyes bouncing from the green man, his blonde companion, and her.

With mascara running black rivers down her face she whimpered out the words again. "Did you hear me Garfield? I said I'm in love with you."

He'd never seen her cry before, and it shook him to his very core. His mind raced as it thought about all the time he'd spent getting her to look at him as more than an annoyance, and she chose now. He wanted to brush her tears away, to wipe off the trails of black and kiss away her fears. But would she still want him if he wasn't taken? Not that he was even truly taken. He slowly crossed the space between them and pulled her to his chest. "Please don't cry, why... Why now Rae?" She seemed to exhale his steady heart calling to her.

Wally had grabbed Jinx keeping her as quiet as possible as the blonde began to protest. "Beeeeeeeeeee?!" She grabbed his forearm. "Please don't let this witch fool you she's incapable of emotion you told me that." She sneered.

Raven looked up at him. "You told her I can't feel emotion?" She asked as her voice had wavered from her low monotone.

"I told her you choose not to feel emotions" He sighed, this was a mess. Shelby and him had started off friends and he had confided in her one time when Raven hurt his feelings. He didn't think anything of it at the time but he was learning she wasn't who she had been pretending to be.

Raven looked at him her heart beating wildly. "I just needed to tell you I can't keep hiding it anymore." Her voice was far from the steady monotone he was used to as she stood there looking almost defeated.

"What a mess we've made." He whispered. He looked between the two women. One he loved and the other he had been growing to care for. This was not how he expected his night out with Wally and Jinx to go.

The blonde was flabbergasted. "B... if you don't stop talking to her right now..." she said her eyes wild.

"Then what?" He growled back. He was in control of his life, not somebody he was barely seeing. He hated when she tried to tell him what to do. And frankly it was becoming more and more often.

She stepped back blinking and shocked by his harsh tone. "We... were through."

"Fine. Then you've made your choice." He said back, there was no way he was going to just stop talking to one of his best friends. Regardless of what the situation was.

Raven looked at the two. "I'm not going to break you guys up. That wasn't the reason I told you." She protested raising her hands. This was both exactly what she wanted and the last thing she wanted.

"You didn't. You're not..." He sighed. "I need a drink and some air." She looked down nodding. "I'm sorry."

Raven looked at Jinx. "I did it." She mouthed to her before she turned on her heel. She started off towards her room. Jinx pulled away from Wally following after her friend, she glared at the blonde who was grabbing her purse.

Gar moved outside trying to clear his head. He was sitting on a large rock watching over the crashing waves. He was sure Shelby had taken off by now.

Dick looked to Kori handing her his drink. "I better check to see if he's okay." He moved out the door and down to the beach "You okay man?" Dick asked bringing him a beer.

"No. I've loved her for years and now that I have tried move on, she goes and throws this on me." He exclaimed.

Dick nodded. "Maybe her denying feelings is why it's sudden?"

"I still love her...I want to be mad but I'm not" He sighed, he truly did want to be mad. She had to know how he felt, for years. She could feel emotions, right? Love is an emotion last time he checked.

"You're not mad because you're still in love with her." He reasoned with a soft sigh. "We all know you have loved her for years. Sometimes people are blind to what's right in front of their faces. She needed time to figure out how she felt herself."

He took and finished the drink. "What do I do man?" He set down the glass, his green eyes looking up at the water again. He couldn't help but feel it mirrored the chaos he felt inside.

"You have got to figure out what is most important. If you do decide to be with Rae you should break up with Shelby. If you do pick Rae though you are going to have to be patient with her. She's still trying to figure all this out too." He gently reminded him.

"I'm pretty sure I did just break up with Shelby. We've only been out a few times anyways. But I am willing to work on this with Rae." He replied as he ran his fingers through his hair making it full mess. "Sorry I made a mess of date night."

Dick smiled. He clapped his shoulder. "No worries. You two deserve to be so happy."

He stood up. "I'm going to go make sure she's okay"

She knew it was only a matter of time before she spilled how she really felt. Jinx smiled. "He let her leave." She was elated for her friend. "Just brushed her off like the dirt she was."

"He's mad, and I didn't want him to have to pick." Raven replied, "I'm so stupid."

"He's confused." The sorceress reasoned with her as she sat on the edge of Raven's bed. Her bright cat eyes adjusting to the dark low light of her friend's room.

"Did you see how he was looking at me?" She questioned falling onto her bed. His face was once she'd never ever forget.

"I did." She moved closer to her best friend. "You and I both know he doesn't hate you he was overwhelmed." She touched her back softly. "This is a lot to handle for both of you."

Raven looked at her. "I really hate myself right now." Her face was resting on the crook of her arm as she looked up from her dark bedding.

"Why?" she asked softly pulling her into her arms.

Raven took a deep breath her aura cleansing her. "Because I'm not more outgoing and I speak my mind but not my heart and I don't like it."

"I can speak my feelings but my mind isn't always there. I know it's rough but you will get better." Jinx reassured her. It was true that Jinx often said what she felt before her mind had a chance to filter it.

Raven sighed. "You don't think I'm evil for doing that to him?"

"No, not at all." she responded just as there was a knock on her door.

Raven looked at Jinx before looking at the door. "Who is it?" She asked even though she knew the knock by heart.

"It's me Rae... Can we talk?" his voice sounded different than it had moments before. Like it had the chance to calm down. His eyes watched the door waiting for it to open.

She looked at Jinx biting her lip her entire body was shaking from the nerves. "I guess."

He came in slowly. "Does Jinx need to stay?" He asked looking to Jinx, he knew Jinx would try and protect Raven. But there was nothing to protect her from. If anyone was going to be hurt by this it was him. He was still almost in a daze, left in disbelief that this was even happening.

Raven looked to her. "I'll be okay." She whispered.

Jinx sighed. "I'll be around if you need me." Her eyes watched Garfield sizing up what she expected him to say.

Gar looked at Raven this had heart racing. "I really didn't want to ruin your relationship I'm sorry. " Raven looked down, she was now sitting up on her bed. Her legs folded in their classic way under her as she watched him for signs of anger or any other emotion.

"You didn't it would have fallen apart on its own" He answered honestly choosing to sit on the edge of the bed.

Raven still didn't dare look at him she felt like her heart may beat right out of her chest. She couldn't focus on quiet anything, besides the fact that her head felt like she was spinning. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us... This scares us, I know it does. I have been in love with you for years. But I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't try this with you" He looked at her, his heart hammering in his ears as he licked his lips. He had thought over the words on the walk to her room and these weren't the ones he settled on. But It was like once he opened his mouth his heart took over.

She looked up at him her eyes glassy, "What if I disappoint you."

"What if I disappoint you?" he asked sounding like he was just as upset, and worried that this is what would happen. His emotions were a mix of excitement, fear, longing and just about everything else. His green eyes watching hers.

"Can we make this work Garfield?" She begged him to say yes.

"Slowly." He said opening his arms, she sighed leaning into him and pressing her face to his chest first. He hugged her close to his body, his arms around her lower back as he rested his face on the top of her head. He slowly breathed in her lavender scent, it calmed him in a way he hadn't fully expected.

"How can I be so attached to someone who is the exact opposite of me?" She question as her lavender mixed with his forest smell. It danced together in such a perfect harmony it was hard to tell where her's stopped and his began.

"Magnetism?" He joked trying to lighten the mood in the same way he always did. He was starting to smile. For the first time he was relieved.

She rolled her eyes but had a smiled on her face. "Are you ever going to shut up and kiss me?" He leaned down gently touching her face as he brought his lips to hers. She shivered a spark traveled between them. He was soft gentle, his tongue touched her lips. It was asking for a little bit more. She whimpered finally wrapping her arms around his waist. His tongue carefully brushed her. She seemed to melt.

He has a unique flavor that she couldn't pinpoint. But It made her heart skip beats. His body pressed into hers, in a comforting way. His eyes closed softly as his heart beat in tune with hers. She pulled away gasping for air. "Wow."

"Yeah I agree." he whispered now wanting to pull back or lose where they had just gotten. His long eyelashes surrounding those beautiful green eyes that were focused on her.

"I've been dreaming about this." She whispered.

"Me kissing you?" he asked rather shocked if he was being honest.

She nodded. "And other things."

"What other things?" He asked before he could stop his curiously from getting the best of him. He chewed his lip a little as he watched her, his head tilted ever so slightly.

She flushed. "Uh mostly what it would be like to have you inside me." She whispered. Not looking at him. This caught him off guard. His body tightened under her arms as he looked down at her. This was a side of her he didn't think he'd ever see before.

He moaned a little. "That's not what I expected."

"Sorry. I'm not use to this kind of thing, and because of this I tend to be blunt." She whispered still not looking at him.

"It does sound wonderful" He smiled his one fanged smile. "I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about it too."

Raven bit her lip. "I have to admit something. That night you slept with Shelby... I could hear you when I walked by. I stood outside your door wishing it was me you were making moan."

He blushed brightly. "I don't know what to say to that... Well I could tell you I'll make you moan any time you want ..." He didn't want to say it but the idea of her listening to him was kind of a turn on. He would much rather just be with her. But still. He was a man.

"I'd love that." She replied. "So, what are we?"

"Together?" he asked, his mind still caught up on her new information.

"A couple?" She asked.

"I'd like to be" He said touching her cheek with his thumb. He knew girls ate up anything romantic but he had always wanted to be able to touch her beautiful pale skin.

She smiled. "Yeah thank you." He kissed her again this time a bit less timid this time. She moaned pushing into his lips as she couldn't get close enough. His hands moved down her body She whimpered pulling away looking at him. "I can't do it tonight, but I want you to know that my body is yours."

"I wasn't going to push it Rae...I was just enjoying finally kissing you." He said sheepishly watching her. He wasn't that much of a dog. A beast maybe, but he respected her far too much to take advantage of her.

"Sleep in my room?" She asked.

"Okay, if Jinx won't kill me in the morning." He said looking around. The spicy sorceress and he have had a few run ins.

"She very protective of me. But I'll make sure you're safe." He swore at that she had a small smile. He often thought she enjoyed watching their games of cat and mouse.

He nodded. "Then I'll stay tonight."


	3. Confessions Part 2

Two weeks later Raven was in and out of sleep. She shifted in her bed and felt her boyfriend's half mass pressing into her back. Bored and feeling very daring, she suddenly had a thought. She recalled something she read in french romance novel. Pulling up his shirt she began to kiss his abs her tongue sweeping along his hip. She pulled the waistband of his boxers and locked her eyes on his green cock. Peeking up at him she knew he was still blissfully asleep but not for long. Letting her hand go to work she grabbed his base and began pumping on the half mass. She did this for a moment her hand wrapped him was so small in comparison. She whimpered then let her head fall as she gave his tip a lick. Then two and three. Holding him steady she placed him in her mouth and began to suck. Excitement and lust boiled deep into her soul, as his cock hardened under her tongue.

He moaned as his eyes fluttered open. It was like he already knew what was happening and when he looked down and locked eyes with her violet ones he let out a moan. "Now this is one hell of a wakeup call Rae." He had quickly shifted from limp to fully erect in her mouth. His whimpers to moans. He hadn't expected any of this.

Raven smiled. "Good morning." She attempted to say with him still in her mouth.

He whimpered. "Whatcha doin babe?"

She pulled back letting him go with a pop. "Enjoying my boyfriend." She said with lustful eyes.

He whimpered. "Can I enjoy you too?"

"Yes." She whimpered. Sticking him back in her mouth.

He moaned. "Then get your pretty mouth up here." He nearly growled.

Raven clambered over him her mouth never leaving his body. Trailing and peppering him with kisses and soft nips. He moaned as she met his neck he nipped her shoulder. Raven smirked looking at him. "I love you Garfield."

He purred at her. "I love you too" It felt so good to finally say it. To have it off their chest, neither really knowing how long it had lived there. Years they were sure. They were far from the children they had been when they first meet.

She fell back on her back and sighed wearing just his t-shirt she knew he'd approve. He moved over her kissing her deeply. His hand trailed up her thigh carefully traveling over the outside of her hip for a moment. His groan caught between their lips. She was teasing him with just her soft skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Smacking her hips against his grinding her wet core over his bare skin.

"Shit Rae… mmmmm do I need anything?" He asked his body now more than painfully hard. He needed her, with every fiber of his being. He hadn't expected his shy little beauty to be a vixen in bed. This was turning out to be one of the best mornings of his life.

She pulled away looking at his green eyes. She smiled shaking her head. "No. I have an implant. And I'm clean." Without thought or a chance for her to change her mind, he carefully slipped into her with one solid fluid motion. Widening her legs a bit she shifted against him and whimpered biting her lip as he sank fully in. "Can you touch me?" She asked knowing she'd this for a bit before it would start feeling really good.

His hands moved from her hips to brush over her clit. "I'm not sure I've ever told you this, but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She looked at him her eyes locking on his. "I'd hoped one day you'd tell me that." She moaned as his fingers giving her pleasure.

He kissed her as he started to move slowly. "Mmmmm it's true"

After a few good thrusts, and his skillful fingers, she began to feel pleasure. She gasped clinging to his skin. "I think I could get use to this..." She whimpered in his ear.

He moaned. "Have you never?" He asked suddenly very aware of what he just did, how tight she was and the resistance her body had put up. His eyes wide.

Raven shook her head. "Never had someone I cared about anyone enough."

He groaned. "Rae... With what you were doing I assumed... God I'm an ass." He smacked his own face with his hand.

She grabbed his face kissing him. "It's okay. I read I'm not naive and with friends like Kori and Jinx, nothing is private." She replied. He leaned down kissed her deeply his hand roaming her body through that t-shirt that he didn't care if he ever got back because she wore it better than he ever had. His right thumb never leaving her clit. He needed her to enjoy this. He would do whatever he would took. His thumb rolled her clit as his other hand found her nipple as he realized that she only was wearing this shirt.

She arched moaning. "Ah Gar please don't stop." She begged bucking against him.

He did as asked moaning as he stumbled into her g spot, his thrusts bouncing into it. His eyes watching her face as pleasure moved over it. His body could feel her response to what he was doing and he needed to give her what she wanted. It was causing him to swell and moan.

She gasped as everything just seemed to fade away. Her walls pulsed tight around him pulling him in very deep. "Oh mmmmmmm Raven!" he grunted coming into her with a few last sloppy thrusts, he had hoped that he would last long enough to make sure she was well beyond satisfied but that didn't seem to be the case with them. She was still as the after effects seem to pass through her body. He stroked her ass with his hand.

She finally looked up at him. Her eyes laden. "You're just proving that I was so foolish not to have told you sooner."

"I've loved you for years my beauty" He half whispered his voice now thick with exhaustion.

She nodded breathing in deeply. "I love you, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" He rolled so they were on their side slowly pulling out of her. His eyes never leaving hers as his hands rubbed over her skin. It was almost like he was a cat happily kneading her.

"Choosing me. Letting me experience life with you." She said softly enjoying his touch

He smiled. "Thank you for making life worth enjoying."


End file.
